LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate
LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate '''is an updated version of '''LEGO Dimensions made by Searingjet. Franchises *Under construction Expansion Packs 2001: A Space Odyssey * Level Pack (David Bowman + Discovery 1 + EVA Pod) 300 *Fun Pack (Leonidas + Wolf) 4Corners * Level Pack (Mark Smith + Music Mobile + Boom Amp) * Team Pack (Luke Hopkins + Shrink Ray, Veronica Jackson + Beauty Boat) * Fun Pack (Ryan Williams + BasketBomb) Adventure Time * Level Pack (Finn the Human + Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant + Jakemobile) * Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) * Fun Pack (Marceline the Vampire Queen + Lunatic Amp) * Fun Pack (Ice King + Gunter) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Level Pack (Agent Melinda May + S.H.I.E.L.D. Truck + S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorbike) Airwolf *Fun Pack (Stringfellow Hawke + Airwolf) Akame ga Kill! *Level Pack (Akame + TBA + TBA) Aladdin *Level Pack (Aladdin + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Genie + TBA) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian-Cycle, Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * Fun Pack (Blurri + SS Mixium) * Fun Pack (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) Ape Escape *Team Pack (Spike + TBA, Specter + TBA) *Fun Pack (Pipo Monkey + TBA) ARMS *Fun Pack (Spring Man + Headlok) Astro Boy *Fun Pack (Astro Boy + TBA) Attack on Titan *Fun Pack (Eren Yeager + TBA) Avatar * Team Pack (Jake Sully + Banshee, Neytiri + Viperwolf) Avatar: The Last Airbender * Team Pack (Aang + Appa, Katara + Water Nation Ship) * Fun Pack (Zuko + Fire Nation Ship) Awegamer2015 * Level Pack (Awegamer + Puppy Bear + Gateway Cruiser) * Team Pack (Ashlyn Young + Peace Fan, Daniel Hepple + Black Sub) Back to the Future * Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Travelling Time Train) Banjo-Kazooie *Team Pack (Banjo and Kazooie + Bolt Bucket, Gruntilda + Mecha Broomstick) Battlestar Galactica *Team Pack (Commander Adama + TBA, Captain Apollo + TBA) *Fun Pack (Count Baltar + TBA) Bee Movie * Fun Pack (Barry B. Benson + Honey Jar) Beetlejuice * Fun Pack (Betelgeuse + Saturn's Sandworm) Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10) Big Hero 6 * Team Pack (Hiro Hamada + Microbots, Baymax + Charger) * Fun Pack (Go Go Tamago + Speed Cycle) * Fun Pack (Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) * Fun Pack (Fred + Fredzilla) * Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Team Pack (Bill + Phone Booth, Ted + Horse) * Fun Pack (Rufus + Amplifier) Blade Runner *Fun Pack (Rick Deckard + Spinner) Bleach * Team Pack (Ichigo Kurosaki + TBA, Rukia Kuchiki + TBA) * Fun Pack (Renji Abarai + TBA) Blinx *Team Pack (Blinx + TBA, Tom Tom + TBA) Bomberman *Fun Pack (Bomberman + Rooey) Boy's Club *Fun Pack (Pepe the Frog + Frog Car) Choose Your Fighter! * Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) * Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Fun Pack (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Fun Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) Chrono Trigger *Fun Pack (Crono + Epoch) Conker *Level Pack (Conker + TBA + TBA) Cory in the House *Fun Pack (Cory Baxter + TBA) Cowboy Bebop *Fun Pack (Spike Spiegel + TBA) Crash Bandicoot *Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Crash's Jetpack + Nitro Kart) *Fun Pack (Dr. Neo Cortex + Cortex Copter) Danny Phantom * Level Pack (Danny Phantom + Specter Speeder + Fenton Ghost Portal) * Fun Pack (Vlad Plasmius + Plasmius Ghost Portal) DC Comics * Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn Mobile) * Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) * Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) * Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) * Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) * Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) * Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) * Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) * Fun Pack (The Flash + TBA) * Polybag (Supergirl) * Polybag (Green Arrow) * Polybag (The Atom) Death Note *Team Pack (Light Yagami + Ryuk, L + Cake) *Fun Pack (Misa Amane + TBA) *Fun Pack (Near + Toy Train) *Fun Pack (Mello + Big Gun) Despicable Me *Story Pack (Gru + Grumobile + TBA Gateway) *Fun Pack (Minion + TBA) Dexter's Laboratory *Team Pack (Dexter + Dex-Transformer, Dee Dee + DeeDee-Bot) Doctor Who * Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) * Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) Dragon Ball *Story Pack (Goku + Flying Nimbus + World Torunament Gateway) *Team Pack (Vegeta + TBA, Bulma + TBA) *Fun Pack (Piccolo + TBA) *Fun Pack (Frieza + Frieza's Hover Pod) *Fun Pack (Krillin + TBA) *Fun Pack (Future Trunks + TBA) *Fun Pack (Majin Buu + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mr. Satan + TBA) *Fun Pack (Goku Black + TBA) *Fun Pack (Gohan + TBA) *Fun Pack (Beerus + TBA) *Fun Pack (Cell + TBA) *Fun Pack (Baby + TBA) *Polybag (Kid Goku) Dragon Quest *Fun Pack (Erdrick + Slime) Drawception *Fun Pack (Jazza + Drawception D) EarthBound *Team Pack (Ness + Mr. Saturn, Lucas + Ultimate Chimera) E.L Wallace's World *Fun Pack (E.L Wallace + TBA) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * Fun Pack (E.T. + Phone Home) Fairy Tail * Level Pack (Natsu Dragneel + TBA + TBA) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler, MACUSA) * Fun Pack (Tina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Fun Pack (Fat Albert + TBA) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Ferrari + Sound Machine) Final Fantasy *Level Pack (Cloud Strife + Chocobo + Fenrir) *Team Pack (Zidane Tribal + TBA, Vivi + TBA) *Fun Pack (Noctis + Regalia) Fire Emblem *Level Pack (Marth + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Chrom + TBA, Lucina + TBA) *Fun Pack (Roy + TBA) *Fun Pack (Lyn + TBA) *Fun Pack (Ike + TBA) *Fun Pack (Robin + TBA) *Fun Pack (Corrin + TBA) Freak * Story Pack (Artemis, Josh Jagger + Skyfaller, The Crack Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Zorza + Zornuma Brute, Kiki Hart + Demonmobile) * Fun Pack (Kim and Tim + Double Drill) * Fun Pack (Tri Shot Sheilia + Future Jet) * Fun Pack (Zornuma King + Rock Golem) Fullmetal Alchemist *Team Pack (Edward + TBA, Alphnose + TBA) Futurama * Level Pack (Phillip J. Fry + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Leela + TBA, Bender + TBA) F-Zero *Fun Pack (Captain Falcon + Blue Falcon) Garfield *Fun Pack (Garfield + Fridge Car) Gears of War *Fun Pack (Adam Fenix + TBA) Ghostbusters * Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) * Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) * Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) Ghostbusters 2016 * Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016), Zhu's Chinese Restaurant) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Ghost in the Shell *Team Pack (Major + TBA, Batou + TBA) Golden Sun *Fun Pack (Isaac + Titan Blade) Gravity Falls *Team Pack (Dipper + TBA, Mabel + TBA) *Fun Pack (Stan + TBA) *Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + TBA) Gravity Rush *Fun Pack (Kat + TBA) Gremlins * Team Pack (Gizmo + R.C. Racer, Stripe + Flash 'n' Finish) Guardians of the Galaxy * Level Pack (Star-Lord + Milano + Quadrant) * Team Pack (Rocket Raccoon + Warbird, Baby Groot + Flower Pot) * Fun Pack (Gamora + Star Blaster) * Fun Pack (Drax the Destroyer + Laser Drill) Gundam *Fun Pack (Amuro Ray + Gundam) Half-Life 2 * Level Pack (Gordon Freeman + Muscle Car + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Alyx Vance + Scout Car) Halo * Level Pack (Master Chief + Mongoose + Banshee) *Fun Pack (Cortana + TBA) Harry Potter * Team Pack (Harry Potter + Enchanted Car, Lord Voldemort + Hogwarts Express) * Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Team Pack (He-Man + Battle Cat, Skeletor + TBA) Hunter × Hunter *Fun Pack (Gon Frecess + TBA) Hyperdimension Neptunia *Level Pack (Neptune + TBA + TBA) Indiana Jones * Fun Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck) inFAMOUS * Team Pack (Cole MacGrath + Backup Generator, Evil Cole MacGrath + Ravager Beast) inFAMOUS: Second Son * Team Pack (Delsin Rowe + Video Angel, Evil Delsin Rowe + Video Demon) Inspector Gadget *Fun Pack (Inspector Gadget + TBA) InuYasha *Fun Pack (InuYasha + TBA) Invader Zim *Level Pack (Zim + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dib + TBA) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + Lotus Esprit Submarine) Jaws * Fun Pack (Martin Brody + Orca) Johnny Bravo *Fun Pack (Johnny Bravo + Johnny's Car) Johnny Test * Fun Pack (Johnny Test + TBA) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Level Pack (Jotaro Kujo + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Jonathan Joestar + TBA, Joeseph Joestar + TBA) *Fun Pack (Josuke Higashikata + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dio Brando + TBA) Jurassic World * Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) Kameo *Fun Pack (Kameo + TBA) Kid Icarus *Team Pack (Pit + Daybreak, Palutena + TBA) Kill la Kill *Level Pack (Ryuko + TBA + TBA) Kingdom Hearts * Level Pack (Sora + Gummi Ship + TBA) * Fun Pack (Riku + TBA) King of the Hill *Fun Pack (Hank Hill + Propane Tank) Kirby *Level Pack (Kirby + Dragoon + Warp Star) *Team Pack (King Dedede + TBA, Meta Knight + Halberd) Klonoa *Fun Pack (Klonoa + Air Board) Knack *Fun Pack (Knack + TBA) Knight Rider * Fun Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T.) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth + Ludo) LazyTown * Team Pack (Sportacus + Sportacus' Blimp, Robbie Rotten + Rotten Wardrobe) * Fun Pack (Stingy + Stingy's Car) Legends of Chima * Fun Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider) * Fun Pack (Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) * Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) LEGO City: Undercover * Fun Pack (Chase McCain + Police Helicopter) * Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Rex's ATV) LEGO Dimensions *Starter Pack (Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle + Batmobile, LEGO Gateway) *Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff *Fun Pack (Tyro + Tyro Nation Ship) LEGO Island *Team Pack (Pepper Roni + Skateboard, Infomaniac + Xtreme Helicopter) *Fun Pack (The Brickster + TBA) LEGO Universe *Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) *Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider-Boss) *Fun Pack (Bob + Venture Explorer) *Polybag (Mythran) LittleBig Planet *Level Pack (Sackboy + TBA + TBA) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Duck Dodgers' Ship) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) * Fun Pack (Wile E. Coyote + Road Runner) Love Live! *Fun Pack (Nozomi Tojo + TBA) Lucifer *Fun Pack (Lucifer Morningstar + Devil Corvette) Marvel Comics * Team Pack (Iron Man + Hulkbuster, Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) * Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot) * Team Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle, Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony) * Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Commodore) * Fun Pack (Black Panther + Black Panther's Jet) * Fun Pack (Captain America + American Bike) * Fun Pack (Wolverine + TBA) * Fun Pack (Silver Surfer + TBA) * Fun Pack (Ultron + Ultron Sentry Ship) * Polybag (Doctor Strange) * Polybag (Vision) * Polybag (Scarlet Witch) * Polybag (Quicksilver) * Polybag (Stan Lee) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + Rush + TBA) Men in Black * Team Pack (Agent J + Monocycle, Agent K + MiB Crown Victoria) Metachargers *Level Pack (Charger Garlic + Cloud Cutter + Thump Jeep) *Team Pack (Charger Alec + Stealth Bug, Charger Jockey + Sarsaparilla Skimmer) *Fun Pack (Charger Ulmuk + Shield Strike) *Fun Pack (Pun Master + Shark Tank) Metal Gear *Level Pack (Solid Snake + Metal Gear + TBA) *Team Pack (Raiden + TBA, Ocelot + TBA) Metroid Prime Trilogy *Team Pack (Samus Aran + Metroid, Zero Suit Samus + Samus' Gunship) *Fun Pack (Dark Samus + Ridley) Mickey Mouse *Team Pack (Mickey Mouse + Mickey's Car, Donald Duck + TBA) *Fun Pack (Goofy + TBA) Midway Arcade * Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) Mighty Magiswords *Team Pack (Vambre Marie Warrior + TBA, Prohyas Warrior + TBA) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) * Fun Pack (Creeper + Spider) *Fun Pack (Skeleton + TBA) Minecraft: Story Mode * Story Pack (Jesse + Reuben, EnderCon Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Ivor + The Wither Storm) * Fun Pack (The Admin + Guardian) Mission: Impossible * Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Monkey Island *Level Pack (Guybrush Threepwood + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (LeChuck + TBA, Elaine Marley + TBA) Morphers *Level Pack (Florence + Moltennut + Smail) *Team Pack (Kristian + Cart Crasher, Vincent + Electrodome) *Fun Pack (Krish + Bubble Blaster) *Fun Pack (Fritz + Flame Petunia) *Fun Pack (Pheno + Gadgets) *Polybag (Zooker) My Little Pony *Level Pack (Twilight Sparkle + Hot Air Balloon + Crystal Map) *Fun Pack (Discord + TBA) Naruto * Team Pack (Naruto Uzmaki + TBA, Sasuke Uchicha + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sakura Hurano + TBA) *Fun Pack (Kakashi Hatake + TBA) * Fun Pack (Rock Lee + TBA) Neon Genesis Evangelion *Fun Pack (Shinji + Evangelion) Nexo Knights * Team Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade, Lance + Mecha Horse) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) Ninjago * Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) * Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) * Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) * Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) * Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) * Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Level Pack (K.O. + TBA + TBA) One Piece *Level Pack (Monkey D. Luffy + The Going Merry + TBA) One-Punch Man *Team Pack (Saitama + TBA, Genos + TBA) On The Trail *Level Pack (Trail 101 + Trail Plane + Blaze Bomber Ship) *Fun Pack (Lord Blox 2.0 + Blox Virus Ship) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Genji's Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + D.Va's Mech) * Fun Pack (Reinhart + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Payload (Route 66)) Pac-Man *Level Pack (Pac-Man + Soul Varoon + Namco Arcade) Perfect Dark *Level Pack (Joanna Dark + TBA + TBA) Phineas and Ferb * Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Platypult) * Team Pack (Phineas + Roller Coaster, Ferb + Bull Bot) * Fun Pack (Doctor Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Fun Pack (Phoenix Wirght + Court Desk) Pikmin *Fun Pack (Olimar + Hocotate Ship) Pirates of the Caribbean * Story Pack (Captain Jack Sparrow + The Dying Gull + Devil's Triangle Gateway) * Fun Pack (Captain Salazar + The Silent Mary) * Fun Pack (Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman) Pokémon * Level Pack (Ash Ketchum + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Misty + Misty's Bike, Brock + TBA) Portal 2 * Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) Power Rangers * Level Pack (Red Ranger + Tyrannosaurus Dinozord + Alpha 5) * Team Pack (White Ranger + Titanus, Green Ranger + Dragonzord) * Fun Pack (Blue Ranger + Triceratops Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Yellow Ranger + Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Pink Ranger + Pterodactyl Dinozord) *Fun Pack (Black Ranger + Mastodon Dinozord) * Polybag (Rita Repulsa) Psychonauts *Level Pack (Raz + TBA + TBA) Punch-Out!! *Fun Pack (Little Mac + TBA) Rave Master *Fun Pack (Haru Glory + TBA) Red Dwarf *Fun Pack (Dave Lister + TBA) Rick and Morty *Team Pack (Rick + TBA, Morty + TBA) *Fun Pack (Summer + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mr. Meeseeks + TBA) Roblox *Team Pack (Noob + Roblox Jeep, Guest + Normal Elevator) Rock Band * Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) Rocket Knight *Level Pack (Sparkster + Sparkrobo + Pig Truck) RWBY *Level Pack (Ruby Rose + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Weiss Schnee + TBA, Blake Belladonna + TBA) *Fun Pack (Yang Xiao Long + TBA) Sailor Moon *Level Pack (Sailor Moon + TBA + TBA) Sausage Party *Fun Pack (Frank + TBA) Scooby-Doo! * Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) Scott Pilgrim vs. the World *Level Pack (Scott Pilgrim + Ninja Ninja Revolution Machine + Kim's Drum Set) Scribblenauts *Level Pack (Maxwell + TBA + TBA) Seinfeld *Fun Pack (Jerry Seinfeld + Taxi) Shantae *Level Pack (Shantae + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Risky Boots + TBA) Shogun *Story Pack (Red Shogun + Shogun Mech, Master Wong's Dojo Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Master Wong + Master Wong Dragon) Short Circuit *Fun Pack (Johnny 5 + Stephanie's Snack Shack) Shovel Knight *Level Pack (Shovel Knight + Aerial Anvil + Big Beeto) *Team Pack (Plaque Knight + Cauldron Cannon, Specter Knight + Red Skull) *Fun Pack (King Knight + Propeller Rat) Sonic the Hedgehog * Level Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) Shrek *Level Pack (Shrek + TBA + TBA) SiIvaGunner *Team Pack (SiIvaGunner + Rip Machine, Grand Dad + Smolitzer) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Speed Racer *Fun Pack (Speed Racer + Mach 5) Splatoon *Team Pack (Inkling Boy + Ink Turret, Inkling Girl + Octarian UFO) SpongeBob SquarePants *Level Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Patty Wagon + Reef Blower) *Team Pack (Plankton + Plankton's Time Machine Mr. Krabs + Patty Drone) *Fun Pack (Patrick Star + Bass Blaster 3000) *Fun Pack (Squidward Tentacles + Magic Conch Shell) *Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + TBA) StarCraft *Level Pack (Jim Raynor + The Hyperion + Vulture-class Hover Bike) *Team Pack (Artanis + Spear of Adun, Sarah Kerrigan + Sarah's Leviathan) *Fun Pack (Arcturus Mengsk + Xel'Naga Keystone) Star Trek * Team Pack (Captain Kirk + USS Enterprise, Captain Spock + USS Voyager) Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Team Pack (Star Butterfly + TBA, Marco Diaz + TBA) Star Wars *Level Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter + TBA) * Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) * Fun Pack (Princess Leia + Tantive IV) * Fun Pack (Qui-Gon Jinn + TBA) *Fun Pack (C-3PO + R2-D2) Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Story Pack (Rey, Finn + Rey's Speeder, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + TBA) Street Fighter *Level Pack (Ryu + SFII Arcade Machine + Hadoken Cannon) Steven Universe * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Greg's Van + Lion) * Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot, Amethyst + Injector) * Fun Pack (Garnet + Amycopter) * Fun Pack (Peridot + Peribot) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Cannon Box) * Team Pack (Luigi + Poltergust 4000, Peach + TBA) *Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown Car) *Fun Pack (Yoshi + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dr. Mario + TBA) *Fun Pack (Rosalina and Luma + Launch Star) *Fun Pack (Daisy + TBA) Super Smash Bros. *Fun Pack (R.O.B. + Master Hand) Sword Art Online *Team Pack (Kirito + TBA, Asuna + TBA) Tales of Symphonia * Fun Pack (Lloyd Ivring + TBA) Team Fortress 2 * Level Pack (Engineer + Sentry Turret + Dispenser) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Team Pack (Leonardo + Shell Raiser, Shredder + Dragon Bike) *Fun Pack (Rahzar + Pizza Van) Teen Titans Go! * Team Pack (Beast Boy + T-Car, Raven + Spellbook of Azarath) * Fun Pack (Starfire + Titan Robot) The Adventures of Vesp *Story Pack (Vesp + Elevator Time Machine + Clock Tower Gateway) *Fun Pack (The Doom-Raider + Weaponized Time Platform) *Fun Pack (Dracula + Vampire Hearse) *Fun Pack (Dr. Jekyll + Victorian Carriage) *Fun Pack (Captain Davy Smith + The Jolly Roger) The Angry Birds Movie * Team Pack (Red + Slingshot, Chuck + Piggy Air Force Plane) * Fun Pack (Bomb + Leonard's Piggy Pirate Ship) The A-Team * Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The Emoji Movie *Story Pack (Gene + Emojibike, Jailbreak + Spotify Boat, Hi-5 + Twitter Bird, Textopolis Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Poop Daddy + Poopmobile) *Fun Pack (Smiler + Virus-Bot) *Fun Pack (Steven + Devilicous) The Fairly OddParents *Level Pack (Timmy Turner + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Cosmo + TBA, Wanda + TBA) The Filthy Frank Show *Level Pack (Filthy Frank + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Pink Guy + TBA, Green Alien + TBA) *Fun Pack (Safari Man + TBA) *Fun Pack (Salamander Man + TBA) *Fun Pack (Chin-Chin + TBA) *Fun Pack (Weeaboo Jones + TBA) The Flintstones *Fun Pack (Fred Flintstone + Fred Flintstone's Car) The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher + Fandom Community Central Gateway) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Dark Force Dragon) The Goonies * Level Pack (Sloth + One-Eyed Willy's Pirate Ship + Skeleton Organ) The Hunger Games *Fun Pack (Katniss Everdeen + TBA) The Internet: The Game * Level Pack (Saladweaver + Salad Bowl + Fork Bike) * Fun Pack (Diman + Canvas) The Iron Giant *Fun Pack (Hogarth + The Iron Giant) The Jetsons * Fun Pack (George Jetson + The Space Car) The Legend of Korra *Fun Pack (Korra + TBA) The Legend of Zelda *Level Pack (Link + Epona + Spirit Train) *Team Pack (Zelda + TBA, Ganondorf + TBA) *Fun Pack (Midna + Wolf Link) The LEGO Batman Movie * Story Pack (Batgirl, Robin + Batwing, Bat-Computer) * Fun Pack (Excalibur Batman + Bionic Steed) * Polybag (Alfred Pennyworth) The LEGO Blazer Movie *Story Pack (Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike, Blizzard + Cold Copter, Morph + Morphmobile + The Trail House Gateway Build) *Team Pack (Pixel Fox + Pixelated Fox, Raven + Giant Raven) *Team Pack (Skylander Lord III + Giant Black Dragon, Shade Narwhalton + Narwhal) *Fun Pack (Miles "Marty" McCoy + Metal Tank) *Fun Pack (Peace King + Peace Kingdom Chariot) *Fun Pack (Searing + Searing's Jet) *Fun Pack (iNinja + iNinja's Energy Dragon) *Fun Pack (The Fun Streamer + Giant Oscar Bot) *Fun Pack (Kid Crafter + Imagination Sphere) *Fun Pack (Mariposa Lassa + The Flying Amphibious RV) *Fun Pack (Xsizter Erson + X-Blaster) *Fun Pack (Green Ninja + Green Ninja Penguin) *Fun Pack (Trigger + Trig-Bot) *Fun Pack (Future Trojan + Trojan Time Horse) * Fun Pack (Destiny Unwind + Destiny Jet) *Fun Pack (Flakey + Cat-Astrophic Mech) *Fun Pack (Dapigin + Dapigin Diver) *Fun Pack (WC Sunamaru + WC Sunabot) *Fun Pack (AD + Grave Digger) *Fun Pack (Emman Cortez + Cortezian Battle Mech) *Fun Pack (Jimbo + Wikipedia Globe) *Fun Pack (Shado + Shadow Sub) *Fun Pack (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) *Polybag (Blox Henchman) The LEGO Movie * Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) * Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Emmet + Emmet's Excavator) * Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Story Pack (Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mech Man) The LEGO Space Movie * Story Pack (Ronnie + Ronnie's Spaceship, Moon Base Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Commander Dorfius + EXO-Suit) The Lorax * Fun Pack (The Lorax + TBA) The Lord of the Rings * Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) * Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) The Loud House *Fun Pack (Lincoln Loud + TBA) The Matrix * Level Pack (Neo + The Neb + Phone Box) *Team Pack (Morpheus + Armored Personnel Unit, Trinity + Vigilant) *Fun Pack (Agent Smith + Sentinel) The Nutshack * Fun Pack (Phil + Horat) The Powerpuff Girls * Team Pack (Blossom + PPG Smartphone, Bubbles + Octi) * Fun Pack (Buttercup + Mega Blast Bot) *Fun Pack (Mojo Jojo + TBA) The Simpsons * Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-o-Vision) * Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) * Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) The Terminator * Fun Pack (T-800 + T-800's Motorbike) The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles *Team Pack (Ultimate Trail + TBA, Ultimate Miles + TBA) The Wizard of Oz * Fun Pack (Wicked Witch of the West + Winged Monkey) The X-Files *Team Pack (Fox Mulder + TBA, Dana Scully + TBA) Total Drama Island * Team Pack (Chef Hatchet + World Tour Plane, Chris McLean + Chris' ATV) Toy Story * Team Pack (Woody + R.C., Buzz Lightyear + Star Command Ship) Tron *Fun Pack (Kevin Flynn + Light Cycle) Uncharted *Level Pack (Nathan Drake + TBA + TBA) Undertale *Level Pack (Frisk + Mettaton + Annoying Dog) *Fun Pack (Sans + Gaster Blaster) Upland *Level Pack (Dillon Guidesworth + A Million Falcon + Hotpot Speeder) *Team Pack (Urist the Demolition Man + The Flying Dutchman, Andre Arms Dealer + UFO) *Fun Pack (Gremlin Blacksmith + Reconnaissance Diver) Venture *Team Pack (Dlab + Workbench, Wyveslender + Wyvern) *Fun Pack (Robert Jacob + Minecart) *Fun Pack (Pipipi + Grotto Crawler) Venture Cinematic Universe *Story Pack (Armored Robert + Babirusa, Hell Portal Gateway Build) *Story Pack (Terrence Jacob + Castlrex, Albert Modnik + Steelem, Flakerot Execution Gateway Build) *Story Pack (Cyan Jacob, Robyn Jacob + Starfighter Lambda, Bounty Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Rogue + Lanceformer) *Fun Pack (Diabolus + Green Machine) *Fun Pack (TBA + Robert's Mech) Vocaloid *Fun Pack (Hatsune Miku + TBA) Voltron * Team Pack (Keith + Black Lion, Lance + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Sven + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) * Polybag (Princess Allura) * Polybag (King Zarkon) Wander Over Yonder *Team Pack (Wander + Sylvia, Lord Hater + TBA) Warriors of Holden: Dawn of Vexx * Level Pack (The New User + Holden Guard Mech + Royal Warrior Cannon) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Level Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile + Wonkavision) WWE *Fun Pack (John Cena + TBA) WWIII * Story Pack (Gill Gunther + Rebel Biplane, Anthony Took + Anthony's RV, Bill's Home Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Sober + Snow Groomer, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (C + R) * Fun Pack (Douglas Artur + Morum Plane) Xenoblade Chronicles *Fun Pack (Shulk + TBA) Yellow Submarine * Level Pack (Ringo Starr + Yellow Submarine + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) * Fun Pack (Jeremy Hillary Boob + The Dreadful Flying Glove) YouTubers *Story Pack (CaptainSparklez + Cow, Sparklez House Gateway Build) *Story Pack (ExplodingTNT + Pink Sheep, The Announcement Stage Gateway Build) *Level Pack (DanTDM + Diamond Minecart + Grim) *Team Pack (UnspeakableGaming + Unspeakable Car, MooseCraft + Moose) *Team Pack (PopularMMOS + Bomby, GamerGirlJen + Jen's House) *Team Pack (Crainer + Lucky Block, SSundee + Smeltery) *Team Pack (I Hate Everything + Durr Plant, The Amazing Bulk + Bulkmobile) *Team Pack (Theodd1sout + Indestructible Piñata, JaidenAnimations + Ari) *Fun Pack (Stampy Cat + Cat) *Fun Pack (Stacy Plays + TBA) *Fun Pack (LDShadowLady + TBA) *Fun Pack (Egoraptor + Steam Train) *Polybag (Fed X Gaming) *Polybag (SubZeroExtabyte) *Polybag (Mumbo Jumbo) *Polybag (MagmaMusen) *Polybag (Blitzwinger) Yu-Gi-Oh! *Level Pack (Yugi Muto + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Seto Kaiba + TBA) Characters TBA Vehicles/Gadgets TBA Levels Story Mode Levels Story Pack Levels Level Pack Levels Credits *AnthonyM and the World of Sketch and Choose Your Fighter! were created by TrueArenaOneOneOne. *4Corners was created by MilesRS677 and Thefunstreamer. *The GameTime Movie and Warriors of Holden: Dawn of Vexx were created by RealGameTime. *Metachargers, Morphers, Upland, Venture, Venture Cinematic Universe and WWIII were created by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. *The LEGO Blazer Movie, On The Trail and LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff were created by Trailblazer101. *The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles was created by Trailblazer101 and MilesRS677. *The Adventures of Vesp was created by VesperalLight. *Shogun was created by Red Shogun. *Awegamer2015 was created by Awegamer2015. *Freak was created by PeaceableKingdom *E.L Wallace's World was created by Skittleflake. *The LEGO Space Movie was created by MilesRS677. *The Internet: The Game was created by DestinyIntwined. Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Toys to Life Category:2018 Category:Searingjet Category:Adult Video Games Category:PEGI 12 Category:Teen Video Games